


Unintended Confession

by BananaMilk514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Fortune Telling, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Hyungki, Kihyungwon, M/M, One Shot, Psychic, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/pseuds/BananaMilk514
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon went to a carnival on Halloween.Finding a psychic's tent, they decide to go in just for fun...little do they knowshe'll be exposing more than just the "generic comments" psychics make.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Unintended Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is rushed, but I decided last minute to complete the Halloween au hehe..
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Kudos and comments do motivate me to write on! so please leave your thoughts and any constructive criticism if there are any!
> 
> -

Kihyun was dressed as Frankenstein the scientist and Hyungwon as his monster. They stood in front of the Carnival's entrance, Kihyun bouncing on the balls of his feet, too excited for the night. 

"Are you ready?" he asked the taller boy.

"Let's go" Hyungwon smiled as they started walking in. 

It was Kihyun's idea to celebrate Halloween differently this year. Usually they'd dress up and binge watch halloween movies all day and eat homemade treats. But this year, Kihyun nagged his best friend to take him to the carnival and to get on all the spooky rides and rollercoasters.

First thing they did was enter the haunted house. Even though Kihyun's the one that suggested it, he grabbed on to the back of Hyungwon's jacket and let his friend walk in first.

"you said you wanted to go in" Hyungwon commented.

"I didn't say I wasn't scared" he retorted, "I need you as my shield, who knows what will jump out at us"

"So you're willing to sacrifice your only best friend?"

"Hyungwon, they're just staff dressed as ghosts and clowns..."

"Then you go in first" Hyungwon challenged. He couldn't keep from smiling at how cute Kihyun looks flustered.

Tightening his grip on Hyungwon's jacket and nudging him forward "I'm still scared of them..."

Chuckling Hyungwon walked in, if he were honest, he was a bit scared but since Kihyun thought of him as his shield, he might as well pretend to be brave. (Keyword: pretend).

Five minutes of strobe lights, random tugging at arms and legs in the dark and way too many screams, Kihyun and Hyungwon came out the exit clutching onto each other laughing hysterically. 

"The way you screamed when the mummy jumped out" Kihyun gasped as he wiped his tears.

"You literally took my jacket off of my shoulders by gripping it too tight!" Hyung stated as he went about fixing his clothes.

It took them a minute to calm down, the haunted house got their adrenaline rushing from all the running and screaming inside.  
"Where to next?" Kihyun asked, inspecting his surrounding for their next ride.

"hmmm...let's go with the roller coaster! let's get the fast rides out of the way before we get some food"

"agreed! I don't think I'd be able to hold anything in if I ate before"

Tugging Hyungwon's sleeve, he guided him to the next ride, " let's get some of the green sluhsy afterwards!"

After an hour of rides, Kihyun and Hyungwon decided to get their food and walk around to see what else they can do.

They saw a Can Toss booth, and Kihyun stopped by it. Rubbing his hands,"let met try! I'm feeling lucky". He paid the person running the booth and got three balls to toss.

"If you hit one, you get nothing. You hit three you get to pick one of the mini toys. You hit all six and you get to pick one of the big prizes. The booth owner commented boredly.

"doesn't sound too bad" Hyunwong nodded, while looking over at the cans.

Jokingly he placed his hands on Kihyun's shoulder's in encouragement "You can do this Ki! bring home the grand prize"

Kihyun was upset for missing the cans with the first two balls, he picked up the last one and brought it close to his face, trying to aim before throwing. 

"ugh!" The third and last ball only knocked down the top can. "Again." He placed the change on the table as he received another set of three balls,

Three rounds later, and Hyungwon was sitting on the edge of the table, tired of waiting.

"Ki don't waste your money on this... you know carnival games are always rigged."

"but I'm so close! you saw that right? I knocked two the last time!"

"How about...I play a round and if I win something we move on." Hyungwon suggested just wanting to leave the booth already.

"Fine, ONE round" He crossed his arms as if challenging Hyungwon to win.

Jaw dropping open "HOW?!" Kihyun asked surprised.

Chuckling "I just knocked down three Ki".

"It's your first round and you already won something"

"first AND last, we agreed to move on" Hyungwon reminded him

"yeah, yeah" 

Smiling at his annoyed friend "Ki pick a toy that you want"

"but... but you won, it's your prize"

"and I'm giving it to you" Hyungwon smiled "You really wanted one and I'm giving you mine"

"Well then" Kihyun turned to look at the prizes thoughtfully and pointed at a small green toy in the corner "That one please"

The booth owner handed it over to Kihyun and went back on his phone.

"you won the game for me, soooo I chose this cute turtle because it looks like you!" He happily showed it to Hyungwon.

"You're saying that I'm cute?" He teased with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no, I said the turtle was cute" Kihyun huffed as he moved passed Hyungwon, hoping his flushed cheeks didn't show in the dark.

Chuckling at his friend's endearing behavior he followed him.

"Oh look at this!" Hyungwon pointed "A psychic's tent! Let's go and see our future" He said in a spooky voice with his hands waving in front of his face.

"Stop being a dork" Kihyun laughed and lightly hit his friend's arm "You know it's not real, they take your money to tell you really vague things that apply to everybody"

"I know" Hyungwon said, shrugging his shoulders "but it's halloween, we're just doing it for fun" He walked towards the tend gestured for Kihyun to follow "come on".

Sighing Kihyun entered after his friend.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please take a seat" The lady in-front of them gestured to the two chairs facing her seat. "I am Madame Beatrix and I will be helping you see your past, present and future in a clearer light"

If Kihyun wasn't taught better by his parents, he would've scoffed at the nonsense he though this lady was spewing.

Taking a seat Hyungwon turned to look at Kihyun with a mischievous smile "He'll start."

"What? No. We're here for you" He looked at the psychic and said with a tight smile "please do his reading, he wanted to do this, not me."

Madame Beatrix smiled "Why are you so reluctant? Is there anything you're scared to reveal?"

He didn't want to be rude and tell her that he didn't believe in psychic abilities, so he settled with answering with a simple "no."

"Then I see no problem with me starting with your reading" She smiled at him knowingly, Kihyun wasn't sure why but he felt nervous.

"Okay dear, hand over a personal belonging of yours, don't worry I will return it right after"

Kihyun wondered what to hand over, looking at his wrist, he took off his bracelet and handed it over.

The psychic held the bracelet in her palms and closed her eyes.

It was silent for a few moments, Hyungwon and Kihyun didn't know what was going on, they looked at each other confused. 

Kihyun was about to ask her if she was okay but she spoke up before he got the chance to.

"ah.. I see, you're quite short tempered aren't you? I see you had quite the battle with your family, but you've got them to support your career choices"

Kihyun was shocked to say the least.. he looked at Hyungwon only to see that his friend is mirroring his expression. How did she know that? Kihyun wants to brush it off as a lucky guess but it was quite accurate...

She smiled with her eyes still closed. "Oh, dear boy you shouldn't hide your feelings" At that Kihyun sat up straight, worried she might expose him "Be honest with your feelings, confess to him"

"Kihyun? Is there someone you like?" Hyungwon asked, seeming bothered.

Oh, no...he knows... he doesn't look too happy, oh no, Kihyun thought frantically, he doesn't want to be exposed. Not like this. Not when Hyungwon doesn't seem to pleased about it.

"Oh...you two are quite close..." At that Kihyun grabbed his bracelet from Madame Beatrix's palms and dashed out.

"Oh! did I say something wrong?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Kihyun Wait!" Hyungwon stood up to chase after Kihyun. He quickly paid the psychic, she grabbed his hand and told him one last thing to tell Kihyun before he left and caught up with his best friend

Grabbing the shorter boy's arm to stop him "Ki, stop and talk to me"

Thinking that he's already been exposed he started off by apologizing "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for it to happen"

"For what to-" Hyungwon was cut off by Kihyun's exasperated explanation.

"This! Us! Me making things awkward between us because I can't control my stupid feelings..who knew our friendship would come to an end at the hands of a psychic". Kihyun sighed 

Hyungwon was still trying to process everything that's been said...He was bothered thinking Kihyun had a crush on someone.. but that someone was him...Kihyun likes him back...

"I'm sorry" Kihyun said as he ran off.

Hyungwon was still reeling in from the shock of what just happened, he wasn't able to stop Kihyun in time.

He tried to call Kihyun a few times while he was on his way back to their shared apartment, but Kihyun wouldn't answer.

Reaching their apartment, he found that Kihyun locked himself in his bedroom, knocking on the door "Ki...open the door" He knocked again. "I know you're in there please open the door"

"No"

Hyungwon sighed "please"

"why?"

"Because you didn't hear what else the psychic had to say..."

"Didn't she cause enough trouble?" Kihyun responded from behind the door.

"Come out for a second and the you can go back to locking yourself in if you'd like" Hyungwon offered jokingly but hoped that Kihyun would take him up on that.

The door slowly opened... and Kihyun stepped out while looking down, too humiliated to look at his best friend (and crush) after being exposed.

Hyungwon smiled at his friend before softly grabbing his hand. "She told me to tell you to confess to the one you like, because he shares the same feelings"

It took him a few seconds but Kihyun's head snapped up at that, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise.

"I guess you confessed before I got to tell you that" Hyungwon chuckled "I didn't know it was me she was talking about...I wasn't happy thinking you already liked someone"

Lightly swinging his foot back and forth he mumble, looking down, too shy to look Hyungwon in the eyes as he said "who else would it be? I only ever spend my time with you"

"I don't know how I managed to remain composed whenever you act this cute for so long. I want to kiss that pout of yours"

Kihyun moved forward and lightly hit Hyungwon's chest before burying his head in it in embarrassment. When was Hyungwon ever this forward and blunt? Kihyun's cheeks are burning with heat at that comment.

Looking down fondly at the shorter boy "No, but seriously, can I...kiss you?"

Nodding in his chest, Kihyun slowly peeked up. He looked at Hyungwon before grabbing on to his jacket's lapels and lifting himself for their lips to meet.

It was a gentle kiss. Their lips lightly touched for a moment before Kihyun pulled away to look at Hyungwon again. Searching for reassurance, that this is real. That Hyungwon likes him, really likes hime. More than just a friend.

As if to crush the shorter boy's doubts, Hyungwon closed the gap again with a deeper kiss, only parting to catch their breath.

Resting his forehead on Kihyun's he exhaled "I really like you too Ki...a lot....I'm glad you decided to go out this Halloween instead of staying in..." chuckling "I want to thank that psychic too"

Smiling fondly Kihyun responded "I'm glad, I don't know if I should thank the psychic or hate her for the emotional rollercoaster ride, but I'm happy that the outcome is this" he said.

"A boyfriend?" Hyungwon teased.

"Neither of us officially asked but I guess we're over the asking part... but yes a boyfriend" Kihyun smiled before pulling Hyungwon into another kiss.


End file.
